Isis Foundation (SV)
The Isis Foundation is a non profit organization founded and run by Lana Lang and was later run by Chloe Sullivan to provide outreach and support to the meteor infected. The Isis Foundation's main mission is to provide emotional support to the meteor infected people and help them to adjust to their powers and lead a normal life. The resources that are available for treating patients range from group therapy, to relocating them in more specialized institutions or foster homes for those who do not have anyone. It was named for the Egyptian goddess Isis and its slogan is "Together we will rebuild our future". The Foundation's status is currently unknown since Chloe is currently running the Watchtower. Physical Appearance The Isis Foundation is located at 618 3rd St. in Metropolis, in a rented building. The Foundation has a research center located behind the main office which has a super computer with monitors around the room for easy viewing of important files which serves as the main source of information resource. This room also serves as a communication center because it has sophisticated equipment that allows direct communication via webcam all over the world. The Foundation also has a laboratory in the basement that serves to treat patients in critical condition such as Casey Brock, but is rarely used. Early History Lana Lang has always wanted to help other people, and she got her chance when she started a relationship with Lex Luthor. Despite the fact that most of the metahumans she's known have tried to kill her, she decides to open the Foundation, as she feels the meteor-infected need some form of support to hopefully control their powers. Her motivation stems partially from her guilt over the harm her ex-husband Lex Luthor has done through his experiments on metahumans. Initially, she thinks that these people are dangerous and that the best place for them is Belle Reve or prison. She agrees with Lex that dangerous meta-humans deserve to be incarcerated and becomes allied with him to try to stop them. Lana continues with this mentality until she meets Bronson, a "patient" of Level 33.1, and Tobias Rice, another metahuman that she treated to help protect Clark's secret. After she discovers the experiments of Lex in Level 33.1 and Clark Kent's real origins, Lana decides that more humane treatment of metahumans is in order. Using the money she gained in her divorce settlement, she sets up the Isis Foundation. Season Seven Having learned the art of deception from her former husband, and determined to stop his experiments, Lana used the Isis Foundation as a cover for her surveillance and investigations into Lex, hiding a bank of powerful computers behind the rear wall of her office. Initially, Lana hid the Isis Foundation from Clark and Chloe, preferring to keep an overall behind-the-scenes role. Chloe discovered the Foundation -and its true purpose- on her own, and agreed to keep it secret from Clark. Eventually though, when Lana absorbs the powers of Clark and becomes filled with a desire for vengeance against Lex, Chloe brought Clark to the Isis Foundation, at which point he used his X-ray vision to discover a hidden room with Lana's surveillance equipment monitoring Lex's mansion. Chloe later broke into the Isis Foundation and disabled Lana's surveillance of Luthor Mansion and warned her that, like Isis herself, she was treading a very dangerous path. Almost everyone surrounding Lana turns their backs on her from this point. Weeks later, Lana brought Clark to the Isis Foundation to bring him up to speed on what she had learned while spying on Lex. She revealed to him Casey Brock's condition and the research about Project Scion. It was later revealed that she had been instead talking to Clark's doppelganger, Bizarro. When he learns about the Kryptonian computer reactivation, Bizarro used the Isis Computer to localize Brainiac with Lana´s help. Afterwards, Clark, Chloe and even Lionel asked Lana for help using the resources she has collected about Lex for discovering his projects. Ironically the people who turned against her plead for her help, which they all deemed ill-advised before. When Lex was shot, Lana uses the Foundation's computers to helped gather information about Project Intercept to locate Kent and Lois Lane. During the crossfire between Clark and Brainiac, Lana was attacked by the Kryptonian Computer at the foundation and left in a catatonic state. That same day, Lois and Jimmy are looking for Patricia Swann's murder, and go to the Foundation looking for Lionel Luthor. Then, they find Lana's surveillance room and an urgent message from Lionel. When Lionel dies, Jimmy wants to use the computers at the Isis Foundation to zoom in on a picture of Lionel's death to prove that he was murdered. When Chloe was trying to enlarge the image to find Lionel's killer, just as she sees Lex in the photograph, Lex's loyal assistant comes from behind and knocks her out, then deletes the image infecting the computer with a virus. Since Lana's abduction, and after being fired from the Daily Planet, Daily became the Foundation's de facto caretaker, relocating the Foundation's patients and using the facility's computers to research Kara for Clark. Chloe allowed Oliver Queen to store some of his equipment at the Foundation, as it wasn't being used much at the time. When Chloe is accused of working for a terrorist sleeper cell, Jimmy Olsen is threatened with jail unless he spies on his girlfriend, so he breaks into the Isis office and installs spyware onto the computers. He is shocked when he finds several government firewalls that have been accessed and wonders to himself if Chloe has been actually managing the Isis Foundation. After Chloe realizes Jimmy has hacked into her computer, she disables the spyware. After a plane crash in which Edward Teague dies, Chloe uses the computers at the Foundation to hack into the plane's black box and finds garbled audio. Clark uses his superhearing and recognize Kara's voice and then he goes after her. Chloe was arrested by the DDS, and after that the Foundation remained closed. Season Eight Since the disappearance of Clark, Lex, and Chloe, Oliver Queen and his team used the Isis Foundation as a base for their attempts to try to track down Clark. Facial recognition software helped them eventually locate Clark in Russia. After, with Lana moving out of Smallville, and her recent release from the Black Creek facility, Chloe resumes her care of the Isis Foundation. After Davis Bloome persuades her, she decides to reopen it to help the meteor infected. When Oliver Queen collapses at a charity event, Clark and Chloe take Oliver to the Isis Foundation after he refuses to go to a hospital, and calls Davis Bloome to check on him. Then, Chloe uses the computers of the Foundation to research the plant that poisoned him and a possible cure. Weeks later, Tess Mercer ask Chloe for help to hack a unique super-computer. After she refuses, Tess breaks into the Foundation. Clark returns to the Isis Foundation to try and identify Maxima's photo and finds Tess waiting there. Later, Chloe arrives at the Luthor Mansion and confronts her about breaking into the Isis Foundation. Chloe threatens to press charges and Tess backs down. When Chloe was moderating a counseling session at the Isis Foundation with a group of young meteor-infected people to give them support and friendship, serial attacks happened in the city and Clark suspected that it could be someone who is meteor-infected. He goes to the Foundation and demands that Chloe release the names of the people she is counseling there. He looks at the sign-in sheet for her counseling but Chloe takes it from him annoyed, believing in the innocence of her patients. When one of the members of the foundation group die because of the attacks, Chloe feels guilty because one of her clients was indeed fearful of being targeted, and that others suspect her clients as well. Later, Chloe gives Clark a file of every meteor-infected person she's profiled, and admits that she's never actually saved any of them. Weeks later, Chloe continues helping the meteor-infected people and mysteriously performing the super-computer of the Foundation using her Brainiac abilities and overloaded it. At this time, Lana returns to Metropolis for one day and congratulates Chloe for expanding the Foundation and uses the computers to track down information on Lex's Project Ares. Later, when Clark and Lois are transported to the Phantom Zone, Chloe contacts Oliver at the Foundation and tells him that she needs him to steal the crystal's generator that Tess has to hack into the Crystal of Knowledge. Later that night, a possessed super powered Lois Lane arrives at the Foundation and chokes Chloe to ask her what she knows about the ship that landed in Smallville. After finding what she wants, Lois leaves. When Oliver Queen arrives with the generator, Chloe uses it to try to rescue Clark. She opened a portal with her Brainiac abilities and transported Clark and Kara into the Isis Foundation, now unharmed. When Lana definitely reappears, the Foundation was used by her to locate Chloe after she was kidnapped by Doomsday at her wedding. Rokk, a Legionnaire from the 31st century, recognizes the Foundation when a fellow Legionnaire, Garth, finds files about it in Chloe's apartment. Lana located Chloe using the Foundation when a power outage happened at the Daily Planet. Chloe goes to Star City to care for Jimmy, and then the Foundation was managed again by Lana during her short stay in Metropolis. She starts to use again the Foundation Computers to her own purposes and steals information about Lex`s Project Prometheus and reveals to Tess that Lex implanted nano-transmitters in her optic nerve so she could be Lex's eyes and ears. It´s revealed that Lana continues hiding things at the Foundation when Clark and Chloe discover Lana's secret hidden safe behind a fake heater and find a hard drive that brings up files of Lana talking to Dr. Edward Groll. Days later, Chloe used the Isis resources to help Clark and Lana track down The Toyman and a bomb rigged to blow up the Daily Planet. Lana is forced to leave Smallville forever, and then left the Foundation again to Chloe´s care, who continues managing the Foundation and helping Clark with the supercomputers. After a career crisis, Chloe converts the Isis Foundation into a Justice League information headquarters for use in her role as "Watchtower". Since that, Chloe uses the Foundation to coordinating the heroes and provide help for them. When Chloe wants to help Davis, she talks with Dr. Hamilton via webcam asking him about how to cure Davis's problem. After she disappears with Davis, Clark tries to locate her using the Isis computers but without result. After a false Chloe returns, she uses the computers of the Foundation to reveal to Clark the team assembled by Tess. When the real Chloe returns, she finds a new hero base. The current status of the foundation is unknown because Chloe is emotionally devastated with Jimmy´s death, Clark's departure and running Watchtower. Category:Organizations Category:Smallville Organizations